Orpheus Thanatos
Basics Name: Orpheus Thanatos Species: Absol Type: Dark Ability: Super Luck - He has... Extra luck. Nothing too big, but he DOES seem good at poker for some reason... Hold Item: Life Orb - The gold ring on his right ring finger is a gift from his late father, which is studded with shards found from mined life orbs. While he DOES pack extra power with his moves, he also seems to fatigue faster as well. Gender: Male Age: 21 (Birthday: February 2nd) Physical Description: White fur and red skinned. Silver hair and emerald eyes, is 6' (1.83 m) in height. He has a toned build, which fits nicely with the fact that he often wears long-sleeved shirts, vests, and slacks. Would be the first in mind to be asked to a ball. Personality: Rather quiet and not one to stand out, Orpheus most often keeps to himself for the most part. ... Unless it's a matter of art, in which he draws various scenes in his life to keep up his talents. History: '''Born in Fortree, his father was known as a "hero" in the city, a police officer known for his talent at catching criminals with his detective skills. However, he died before Orpheus was born, due to a run-in with a Gengar thief who ran off with an expensive Soul Gem gemstone. His family is... Rather large. He has a Froslass older sister (Eurydice, with a penchant for being an ass wherever she goes), a Miltank sister (Bessie, rather motherly and sweet towards others), and his Absol twin (Athena, actually the youngest and easily a prodigy of the written word), Orpheus took it up to himself to draw the world as he sees it - Wanting to create images and comics of a world that he felt was "right", a world that people would love to hear more of, one that would set others at ease with the troubles in their life. As the leader of Explosivo, he's also the one to carry the most responsibilites, and with how his team is full of oddballs he's met over the years (Rydia being the one he's met the most recently), he took it to himself to try to play it cool with a straight man attitude. ... Though he isn't above teasing his best friend Nora if he ever screws up. '''Grade Level: Junior Major/Minor: Ranged Tactics/Art History Team: Explosivo, with Nora Talbain, and Ingrid Huntington Moves: Starter - *'Charge Beam: '''He charges static electricity to his pointer finger, and fires it off as a bullet of static. It's also known for being one of his favorite techniques (And the first he tried to learn) *'Thunder Wave:' By charging static into his finger-tips, he can paralyze nerves, or even stregthen his Charge Beam even further with the static. *'Shadow Claw: His claws become imbued with violet, shadowy energy. He most often uses this aura as a shield rather than actually attacking with it, prefering to fight at range. *'''Feint Attack: Due to his typing, he can "hide" his body in the shadows, faking out his opponent from trying to strike at him physically. Tries not to use it due to this move being unsettling for him. Freshman (Term 1) - *'Flamethrower: '''He charges flames to his finger tip, firing off a golden ball as if it were a firework. A move he's most nostalgic for due to the events surrounding him learning it. *'Icy Wind: He swirls ice to his fingertip, firing it off as a hailstone. He can also shoot smaller stones with his thumb easily, with different applications. Freshman (Term 2) - *'''Substitute: He slams his hand into the ground, pulling up a sand-based clone of himself for his assistance. The most use from Substitute comes from it being able to move, albeit with very simple actions. While it taxes on his vitality to creature, Orpheus' substitutes are another way to trick his opponent. *'Foul Play:' A counter move of sorts. If he's about to be hit by a physical strike, he takes his opponent's arm, and throws them to his side. Sophomore (Term 1) - *'Attract:' He focuses electricity into his fingers, and upon contact with his opponent, he forces their endorphins to kick into overdrive. Often his best way of creating space. *'Play Rough:' With reckless and wild abandon, the Absol leaps at the opponent for a series of his and barrages. Is often used as a ploy for a team member to be the actual danger rather than himself. Sophomore (Term 2) - *'Superpower: '''His fur flares out with energy, temporarily increasing his strength and power! ... At the cost of feeling the fatigue of his work after in the form of a harsh crash. *'Future Sight:' Possibly his oddest move in his repetoire, and one he uses best with Nora - He tries to predict his opponent's next move (With Nora exclaiming about it), and the "success" of the move stems in a psychic meteor falling on a specific target. With the two boys' natural chemistry, getting the opponent to fall for their trick is a lot easier than with Orphy alone. Junior (Term 1) - * '''Mimic:' He replicates a technique he sees with his eyes, minding that he took careful watch over the move itself. * Razor Wind: He summons wind around his body to protect himself from close-range strikes. In so far, Razor Wind is purely a defensive move for the Absol, though it may have applications in tandem with his other moves in the future. Strategy: '''Trickery and more trickery. Orpheus knows very well of how bad he is with hand-to-hand combat, and for the most part? He would rather keep his opponent far enough to snipe at them, and messing with their nerves if they ever come to his person. '''Strengths: He has a love for the arts, keeping a sketchbook with him at all times. He's also seems to have an affinity towards the elements, electricity being the one he favors most. However... Weaknesses: He has difficulties with speaking to others. Well, being the initiator more than anything else. He's the type of guy who'd keep to himself, and because of his passive nature, is often the easiest to get suckered into schemes. Current Classes: Type Mastery - Electric, Traditional Art, Hoenn History, Range Tactics Interesting Flavor and Fluff Musical Theme(s):Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch Inspirations for this character's creation: One of the first characters this RPer made, Orphy is a quiet, soft-spoken boy, who works due to his ability to get along with others by... Just being himself. His growth from his timidity to leaning as a prankster isn't enough. He, like any other character, has room to grow, and growth is a beautiful thing. Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Visual Aids: [x]